


fwump (five reasons to hate today)

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and as penance for the fact that i've nothing else to offer, but in honor of souharu week, i figured i'd add this to my ao3 account, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru doesn't mean to laugh at his boyfriend. Some things come to Haru naturally. Suppressing his amusement at his boyfriend's occasional dramatics is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fwump (five reasons to hate today)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdontoyourhulahoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/gifts).



> holdontoyourhulahoops wanted SouHaru cuddles, and I managed this. This is from like September. I forgot about it.

Haru doesn't mean to laugh at his boyfriend. He usually tries really hard to avoid doing so as he knows how badly it grates on Sousuke's nerves. But when Sousuke's return from his day of school and work is heralded by a succession of slamming doors - front door, living room door, bedroom - and he can hear the _fwump!_ his body makes when it connects with their mattress - well. Some things come to Haru naturally. Suppressing his amusement at his boyfriend's occasional dramatics is not one of them.

"I heard you laughing. Go away," Sousuke tells the mattress. It's muffled and nasal, like he's pressing his face into the bed so hard he may soon have trouble breathing.

Haru leans against the doorway. "What happened?"

"The test was rescheduled," Sousuke starts, holding up one finger. "The paper due next class was not." He puts up a second finger. "My shift manager is getting married and leaving me at the hands of the guy who hired me. He's already rearranged my schedule so I work every Friday night." Third and fourth. "And my mom's coming to visit this weekend." He lets his hand fall flat.

It's not their way to be overly sentimental. He's not Makoto and Sousuke's not Rin. So Haru falls back on the familiar, a little bit of sarcasm and a bit of comfort.

"Aw, poor baby," he coos, crawling into the bed. He drapes himself over Sousuke's back in that way Sousuke pretends to hate because

"I can't breathe, Haruka."

"And yet you can talk. How talented you are."

Sousuke hmphs at him, but the set of his shoulders softens. Haru nuzzles the spot between his shoulder blades that always makes his boyfriend squirm, and bites at his fingers when he tries to swat him away.

He'll bother Sousuke gently until the tension bleeds away, and then he'll make him help Haru set the table for dinner. It won't fix anything, but some things aren't for fixing.

Haru settles into his spot for however long this will take, and wonders idly whether Sousuke's mother prefers mackerel or pork.


End file.
